


Mole Notes

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'll finish these tags as I need to, Kid!Fic, TAI...are actually small kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAI.. are kids. It’s Warped 2008. Cobra kinda has to deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mole Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the TAI... as kids!verse~
> 
> It’s only the beginning….
> 
> So it kinda reads like it says. TAI.. are kids. It’s Warped 2008. Cobra kinda has to deal with them. I’m not sure where my mind goes half the time during Chem, but today it went here instead of to moles.

the boys are all aged between the ages of three to nine, with the same canonical age differences!

So, Michael Guy is the oldest at 9, Butcher is 8, Mike is 7, William is 6, and Siska is 3 (smol and must be protected at all costs). (yes, I did go on a post I saved on LJ to find the ages, no joke)

I wrote the first snippet on my own, but then I showed it to a couple nets, and my friend Zack got into it too and we threw some stuff around (I still can’t get over a scene which involves William and Mike rushing on stage after Gabe cops a feel on Victoria and _kicks him in the nuts. On stage._ There’s also one which I’m writing on about Chislett declaring that Victoria is his GF, like I said, it will be explained in time…)

So here are the first two snippets I've written. The first one isn't completed.

#### The First

When the entirety of The Academy Is… decides that apparently shrinking into the bodies of kids between the ages of three and nine was a good idea, of course everyone except Cobra bailed on them. It was Warped, after all. No one wanted to keep track of a bunch of kids on a big tour. 

Okay, honestly the only reason Cobra took it on seriously was because a six year old Bill Beckett was hard to resist. Especially an infatuated six year old Bill Beckett who wanted almost nothing more than to be in Gabe’s presence (ok, aside from maybe being around Mike). It was uncannily like 2006 all over again. Except with actual kids hitting on Gabe.

Mike, now seven and seemingly more like an angry toy sized puppy, stuck by William’s side and defended him within an edge of his life. Alex and Ryland think it’s beyond adorable and lightly tease Mike about it in the lounge room on Cobra’s bus. 

In the front meanwhile, Nate has Butcher and Siska squeezed in the passenger seat, entertaining them with driving stories and occasional drinking tales. Butcher seems content enough, arm protectively wrapped around the three year old next to him as he listens intently. Siska was fast asleep, thumb in his mouth as he leaned into Butcher’s side.

“When do you think we’ll turn back?” Chislett distracts Gabe from his thoughts with a tug on his arm when he asks. 

Cobra had found out quickly that Michael was the only one that really knew that they were all in a band. The others seemed to know not much aside from the fact that they were friends and that the others on Warped were okay.They didn’t seem too concerned about the lack of parental units, much to everyone’s relief. But Chislett was worried about shows, and nine year olds should not be worrying about being rock stars, in Gabe’s honest opinion…..

(tbc…)

#### The Second

Gabe likes to think that the trouble with the kids started around the time Victoria started to let Chiz play around with her keytar. Because Victoria didn’t just let people play her keytar, much less some nine year old kid who wasn’t one to play a piano or anything related to one. 

It seemed that Chiz knew this too, and handled this privilege carefully around Victoria, allowing her to show him how to play simple songs on it. Soon enough, he was able to entertain Butcher and Siska with a very _slow_ rendition of ‘Angie’, much to Victoria’s pleasure. (heh, pleasure victoria)

None of the other kids seemed to take back to any instruments, much less their own, except for William. He sang and sang _and sang_. Sometimes, when the six year old would start belting out ‘Just A Girl’ at ass in the morning, Gabe wanted to strangle him. He wouldn’t do that, of course, but sometimes he did climb out of his bunk, grab William out from the lounge room and wrangle him into his bunk.

“Why’d you do that?!?” William would ask, every time, as he made himself comfortable on top on Gabe in the dark.

“Cause, you’re being loud, and what if you woke up Sisky?” Gabe would reply, knowing how much the whole tiny band seemed to care for three year old who was nothing but curls and giggles at his best. 

That would mostly quiet William from there, though he always, _always_ had to ask Gabe what their day was going to be like. But because it was still _Warped_ , it was going to still be mostly the same, unless they happened to age back before then. 

After that, the six year old would be placated enough to fall back asleep on Gabe for another hour or so until Victoria and Ryland started buzzing around. 

When Victoria and Ryland got up, that basically meant that all of the kids would get up too, it was like, some weird rule that never changed, no matter what. Gabe found it kinda freaky, but knew how much little kids thrived on schedules, so he let it go after the first week or so. 

But that also meant that whenever William ended up in Gabe’s bunk, a concerned and half-awake Mike would be trailing not far behind. A concerned, half-awake Mike that thought pulling William’s long locks was a good way to wake him up.

 _Boy, did it wake William up._

So most mornings, Gabe had gotten used to collecting various small bruises on his upper body. At least it wasn’t feet to the balls like that one stage incident. Gabe would never forget having a tiny six year old kicking the everloving crap out of him just because he copped Victoria a feel.

 

(to be continued...)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about it!!! Heck, if you wanna write for the verse I am 110% for it~


End file.
